1. Field
The technology relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly to, an active level shift (ALS) driver circuit and a liquid crystal display apparatus including the ALS driver circuit.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely used as displays for devices such as notebook computers or a portable TV sets, due to their light weight, thinness, and low power consumption.
An LCD apparatus generally includes upper and lower substrates with pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the upper and lower substrates. The pixel electrodes are disposed in a matrix, connected to switching devices, such as thin film transistors (TFTs), and receive a data voltage for columns corresponding to the pixel electrode. The common electrode is formed over an entire surface of a display plate and receives a common voltage.
The LCD apparatus includes a gate driver and an active level shifter (ALS) driver and displays a desired image by adjusting quantities of transmitted light according to signals from the gate driver and the ALS driver applied to the pixels.